muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ernie and Bert fan
Discussion Dates HI, Jesse! We've mentioned this to you before, and you really have been much better, but please check the dates on talk page discussions before you add anything. As on Talk:Big Bird and Snuffy bumpers, you're responding to a discussion and an issue which was settled years ago. Just a friendly reminder. Keep up the good work! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 19:13, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry, my bad. I must have saw that there was a recent edit there and I guess I thought it was about that. I promise to look more closely from now on. ---- Jesse (talk) 01:10, June 12, 2010 (UTC) ????? You have reached this web page by typing "example.com", "example.net", or "example.org" into your web browser. These domain names are reserved for use in documentation and are not available for registration. See RFC 2606, Section 3. link title :Yeah, that's been there for a while. I don't know who put it there, but I'll check the history. ---- Jesse (talk) 20:25, May 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay, some user who calls himself "Topstar 7" put it there, and it's the only edit he's made. I didn't think it was hurting anything, so I just left it there. ---- Jesse (talk) 20:30, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Sesame Street Goofs 2 Theres some pictures that missing! The pictures is goofs pictures from Episode 1056, Episode 2497, Episode 4187 and Episode 4209. And the pictures is goofs pictures from Big Bird in China, Do the Alphabet, Sesame Street Stays Up Late! and The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland. Please post pictures of Sesame Street Stays Up Late! (the goof) I do not mean to nag at you, but I just remind you that you must do it sometimes. :What? I do it at my own will, not because I must do it. Some of these episodes and specials I don't even own. ---- Jesse (talk) 15:56, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Sesame Street Goofs Hey Jess, I like those new images of the SS Goofs you're uploading. But just for the record: It seems like multiple images for the sections are usually just uploaded as single images, and it appears to look better that way. Do you think you might wanna try uploading the images single? Thanks! Wattamack4 00:41, February 5, 2010 (UTC)Alex :You mean like two images in one? ---- Jesse (talk) 02:14, February 5, 2010 (UTC) ::No, like basicly uploading the multiple images as single images, then placing them on the SS goofs page with " ". Wattamack4 02:28, February 5, 2010 (UTC)Alex :::Okay, guess I was getting a bit conservative and felt it'd be better to upload two or more images as one. So basically, I'll do what I was doing. Thanks for the tip, Alex! ---- Jesse (talk) 16:18, February 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::Alrighty, done and done! Though, I actually think I'll leave the "Hey Food" goof picture alone unless you say otherwise. ---- Jesse (talk) 22:26, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::Yea, about that Sesame Street Goofs! Can you please post new goofs, i love goofs! Thank you! Sources for Unpaved errata Hi Jesse: I managed to find sources for three of the four additions that you made to the Unpaved errata, but would you mind putting in a source for the Snuffy info? If we're gonna say a book is wrong, then I think we have to tell people where they can find the correct info. Otherwise, the whole thing devolves into competing assertions, and no one knows what to believe. Thanks!— Tom (talk) 02:00, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :Well, don't we already know Michael Earl performed Snuffy from 1977 to 1980? In the performer spread, Richard Hunt is listed as performing Snuffy from the time period, when he actually DID perform Snuffy's back end early on in Snuffy's tenure. ---- Jesse (talk) 12:57, December 22, 2009 (UTC) ::On the Snuffy page he is listed as the performer from 1978 to 1980, but no source is given for this info either. I guess that a lot of info here in unsourced, but I just think that if we're specifically pointing out errors, we should have the correct info listed. As things stand now, we have an unsupported assertion that Earl performed Snuffy from 1978 to 1980 being used to claim that a book is wrong. We also have to keep in mind that Snuffy has two halves. I that think until we can sort this all out I'll remove the erratum. Thanks!— Tom (talk) 19:58, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :::Hi Jesse: The dates for Michael Earl and Snuffy apparently come from an entry by Earl himself on the Talk:Michael Earl page, so I put your erratum back in and sourced the correct info. Thanks!— Tom (talk) 17:08, December 25, 2009 (UTC) ::::No problem! (P.S. Sorry about the long wait for a response, a virus hit my mom's computer and I haven't been online in a couple weeks now. Plus, I didn't add the Northern Calloway info.) ---- Jesse (talk) 21:37, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Old news Hi, Jesse! You've been doing some nice stuff lately but here's a tip. When you're looking at a talk page or for that matter an article, check the dates involved; usually, nothing needs to be added to a talk page from 2007 or even four months ago, especially guesses or opinions, and often ancient questions have since been settled in the actual article text (as with the Honkers one you replied to). Users you may be addressing (as on Talk:Sloth) are long gone and in some cases even banned and basically, unless you have actual new information, it's not really useful to toss in guesses about voices or random comparisons or debuts to old conversations. No offense intended, it just makes more work sometimes for we admins try to monitor activity when we check a talk page and see that it's not a question or anything new, just a response to something three years old and in many cases long since resolved or else unsolvable without actual sources. Thanks! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:14, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :Okay, I'll try not to, Andrew! ---- Jesse (talk) 03:15, November 30, 2009 (UTC) ::Hi Jesse, I can tell you're really excited and enthusiastic about the wiki. You've been using talk pages lately in a way that should be reserved for discussion forums. Check out the forums available on Muppet Central, Tough Pigs, or the comments section of fan blogs such as The Muppet Newsflash or The MuppetCast. Please leave the article talk pages for helping the community build the wiki rather than your own curiosities. Thanks! —Scott (talk) 22:19, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :::Okay, I guess I'm very curious, that's all. ---- Jesse (talk) 22:20, December 1, 2009 (UTC) ::::We appreciate your enthusiasm, but it's getting a bit distracting. You might find a more receptive response at one of the fan forums I mentioned. —Scott (talk) 22:29, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :::::Okay. Will do. ---- Jesse (talk) 22:34, December 1, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Thanks, we appreciate it :) —Scott (talk) 22:38, December 1, 2009 (UTC) signature Hi Jesse, I think your signature might be broken. You're welcome to check out our FAQ on how to customize it here. —Scott (talk) 01:23, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :I don't think I checked the custom signature box, I think that's why! ---- Jesse (talk) 01:32, October 15, 2009 (UTC) ::Ah, that's better! —Scott (talk) 01:38, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Hi! I just noticed your user name is "Ernie and Bert fan". I am, too, so I just wanted to stop by and say hi. It's nice to have you here! -- Ken (ErnieBert) (talk) 03:42, 14 August 2008 (UTC) Thanks, Ken! (talk) Ernie and Bert fan 19:03, 14 August 2008 (UTC) Eka/First boxes Hi! Just so you know, the eka/first boxes are for sketches only. We don't use them on character pages (especially ekas, which don't really mean anything). Feel free to work on something else, though (or, say, if you can find a source specifically for the first appearance of Biff and Sully, say, that would be worth adding in a sentence on the page, but for characters who were there from the first, we don't need to specify episode 0001 as their debut, especially since Ernie and Bert had already appeared in the test pilots, and so on). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:23, 14 August 2008 (UTC) :Okay, but I noticed that Brad (Bert's nephew) had an EKA box on his page. Sorry. (talk) Ernie and Bert fan 01:30, 14 August 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks for pointing that out, that's a goof. I'll fix it and specify in the text (which is generally the best approach when dealing with character debuts, but like I said, not really necessary with the likes of Big Bird and so on, and then we usually specify the season instead). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:35, 14 August 2008 (UTC) Rolling Stone Hi! Which issue is the Jason Segel quote from? —Scott (talk) 18:50, 23 July 2008 (UTC) :I'm sorry, I don't know. I don't have the issue, but just a cutout of the Muppet mention. Plus, this is the first time I've ever used this talk page, and I'm still figuring it out. -(talk) Ernie and Bert fan 19:27, 23 July 2008 (UTC) Welcome! Hi, welcome to Muppet Wiki! It's good to see you contributing to pages. My name's Wendy, and I'm one of the admins here. There is a lot of useful information on the Muppet Wiki FAQ page. One tip to help you get started: to sign talk page posts, add ~~~~ at the end. That automatically adds a signature and date stamp. There are instructions on the FAQ for customizing the signature if you want to do that. If you have any questions or there's anything I can help you with, please leave a note on my talk page! -- Wendy (talk) 13:43, 17 April 2008 (UTC)